I'm Home
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya sang danna pulang. For Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, dll**_

_**For Event SasoDei: Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple**_

.

**~I'm Home~**

.

Untuk kesekian puluh kalinya dalam waktu satu jam, Deidara melirik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, berharap seseorang yang ia nanti sejak beberapa hari yang lalu akan membuka pintu tersebut. Kedua mulut di tangannya masih sibuk mengunyah tanah liat, namun pada akhirnya kegiatan itu tak menghasilkan bentuk apa-apa. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang sepinggang itu menghela napas panjang.

"Ugh! Danna!" ia melempar tanah liatnya begitu saja ke lantai kamarnya. Kalau saja partnernya berada di sini saat ini, ia pasti sudah memarahi Deidara tentang berani-beraninya Deidara mengotori kamar mereka lalu ia akan memaksa Deidara untuk membersihkan lantai itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya sekarang partnernya tidak ada di sini. Inilah yang menjadi masalah besar bagi Deidara.

Hari ini terhitung tepat lima belas hari Sasori pergi dalam sebuah misi bersama Kisame dan Itachi. Sebenarnya itu adalah misi untuk dua tim, tapi karena saat mereka di kirim Deidara masih terluka parah, jadi terpaksa Deidara tidak ikut dalam misi tersebut. Sejak kepergian saat itu Deidara tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang mereka bertiga.

Ia berharap Sasori akan mengirim surat kepada Deidara setidaknya dua kali seminggu untuk menanyakan kabar Deidara atau hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi Deidara menghela napas, mana mungkin itu terjadi? Pikirnya. Sasori sama sekali tidak peduli padanya jadi untuk apa Sasori repot-repot menulis surat untuknya?

.

.

"Leader, apa sudah ada kabar tentang mereka un?" tanyanya entah untuk keberapa kalinya minggu ini.

"Belum."  
Deidara kembali menghela napas setelah mendapat jawaban yang sama dari pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tenanglah Deidara, Sasori pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Konan yang sepertinya mengerti bahwa fokus dari pertanyaan Deidara adalah keadaan Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk kemudian melangkah kembali ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu, lalu berbaring di tempat tidur. Seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terbuat dari bebatuan, Deidara memikirkan hal apa saja yang mungkin terjadi. Hingga akhirnya rasa kantuk menghampirinya.

.

.

Sosok bertubuh pendek, besar, dan bungkuk, terlihat tengah berjalan seraya menatap langit malam bertaburan bintang. Akhirnya misinya bersama kedua rekannya berhasil dijalankan dengan baik sehingga ia bisa kembali ke markas. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang sekali saat memikirkan ia semakin dekat dengan markas.

Tak lama kemudian tiga sosok yang tadi melewati hutan, kini tiba di markas Akatsuki. Mereka melaporkan keberhasilan mereka dalam menjalankan misi. Setelahnya, mereka diperkenankan untuk beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Sosok bertubuh pendek tadi masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap, namun karena penerangan dari cahaya bulan, ia dapat melihat sang partner tengah tertidur di tempat tidur mereka. Sosok tersebut tiba-tiba saja terbelah, kemudian muncul sosok lain dari dalamnya.

Ia terlihat seperti manusia biasa dengan rambut berwarna merah. Akasuna no Sasori namanya.

"...danna!"

Sasori yang tengah meletakkan sebuah gulungan di meja, menoleh saat mendengar sang partner memanggilnya. Tetapi mata partnernya masih tertutup rapat. Karena penasaran, Sasori mendekati tempat tidur untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Deidara.

Di sana terlihat kedua mata Deidara masih terpejam, namun tubuhnya tak berhenti bergerak, napasnya memburu, wajahnya menunjukan raut ketakutan, dan peluh penetes dari pelipisnya.

"D-danna! Jangan pergi un!"

Sasori berkedip. Deidara bermimpi tentangnya? Mimpi buruk?

"DANNA!"

Sasori segera menepuk pelan pipi Deidara, seraya memanggil namanya berkali-kali. "Deidara. Deidara, bangun."

Namun kedua Deidara masih tertutup, bahkan kini air mata mulai menetes ke pipinya. Melihat ini, tentunya Sasori tidak bisa berdiam diri.

"Deidara!"  
Kedua mata Deidara terbuka dalam sekejap, menunjukkan tatapan takut dan terkejut.

"D-danna?" bisiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori pelan.

Deidara menggelengkan kepala dan kembali meneteskan air mata, kali ini diiringi dengan isakan. Sasori duduk di tepi tempat tidur, kemudian mengelus punggung Deidara berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"A-aku..."  
"Hm?"

"...bermimpi d-danna dibunuh, u-un," ucapnya seraya terisak.

"Dibunuh?"

Deidara mengangguk seraya terus menangis.

"Deidara, kau tahu aku tidak bisa mati. Itu hanya mimpi buruk."

"T-tapi..."

"Sshh..." Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepala Deidara di dadanya untuk bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya. "Semua baik-baik saja. Aku ada di sini untukmu."  
Mata Deidara melebar karena terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakan oleh Sasori. Bukankah Sasori membencinya?

Yang bisa Deidara lakukan hanyalah membalas pelukan Sasori dan berbisik dengan sangat pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasori. "Aku merindukanmu, danna."

Sasori melepaskan pekukannya. "Aku juga," ucapnya.

Deidara menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tapi bagi Sasori tatapan Deidara itu terlihat seperti tatapan seorang anak kecil yang polos. Sasori menggunakan jemarinya untuk menghapus air mata dari kedua pipi Deidara.

Sasori membaringkan Deidara di tempat tidur kemudian berbaring di sebelahnya. Sekali lagi Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang tidurlah," ucap Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk kemudian mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Pelukan sang danna terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Belum lagi dengan jemari Sasori yang mengelus rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Deidara?" Sasori berbisik.

"Un?" Deidara sedikit membuka matanya untuk bisa melihat sang danna.

Sasori tersenyum lembut –membuat Deidara tertegun karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasori tersenyum– kemudian mengecup kening Deidara sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tadaima."

Deidara tidak bisa menahan rasa haru yang ia rasakan.

Ia mengecup pipi Sasori kemudian tersenyum.

"Okaeri, danna." 

_END_ 


End file.
